Not Just A Kiss
by Firesword
Summary: SLASH. HPDM. Harry did something quite impulsively & it left Draco bewildered. Then Harry had to deal with the consequences of his actions.


**Fic Title:** Not Just A Kiss   
**Author:** Firesword   
**Summary:** Harry did something quite impulsively and it left Draco bewildered. Then Harry had to deal with the consequences of his actions.   
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and its characters belong to JKR and so on.   
**Genre:** Slash, Romance   
**Warnings:** HP/DM, Slash, OOC. Fluff without much plot as well.   
**Rating:** R - to be safe.   
**Author's Notes: **I was working on Chapter 33 of Transition when this hit me.

* * *

**NOT JUST A KISS**   
by Firesword

* * *

Harry did not mean to do it and he was seriously shocked with himself. He stared into steel-gray eyes that were stupendously wide. He let go of Malfoy's collar and took several steps back. His mouth worked but nothing came out. Then he could not move at all, frightened by his actions. He had just kissed Draco Malfoy. What made it terribly shocking was that Harry had done it because he had found Malfoy's lips irresistible, and not because his friends had made him do a dare. The kiss had not been the chaste kind either - his tongue had danced with the Slytherin's. 

That fact nearly caused his knees to buckle. Draco Malfoy had returned his kiss. 

"I'm ... I'm sorry!" Harry said desperately and then he turned around and fled.

* * *

Draco stared blankly at the running figure. Images of what had happened to him and what he had done to the Gryffindor flooded his mind suddenly. He could see Potter striding calmly toward him. He could see how the wizard reached out to grab his robes, only to push him backwards, and he remembered the instant his back touched the wall. He remembered the way Potter had looked at him as his private space was breached. He remembered the way his arms had moved on their own will to hold Potter's elbows. He blushed as he recalled that he had tilted his head to one side and had pulled Potter closer. Draco shivered as he imagined Potter's warm lips on his own again and the strength in Potter's body as he molded into Draco. He held his breath as he remembered the sheer pleasure of Potter's tongue sliding against his own flesh and unconsciously pressed his fingers against his lips. 

He shook his head violently and shakily walked to the nearby study table tucked in a small corner. As soon as he realized that he enjoyed the kiss, thoughts of denial exploded in his mind. 

"This can't be happening," Draco muttered under his breath as he slammed his fists on the table. "I do not want that..." He bit back Potter's name as a group of Ravenclaws passed the area. "Bloody hell. How can I ... damn it! I'm such an idiot." 

Draco took a deep breath and scrambled out of his seat. His room would be a better place for him to rave and brood and so he set off to the dungeons. He saw Potter in the Entrance Hall, but he pretended as though he had not seen the Gryffindor. He heard the Weasels say a few insulting things about him but he shrugged them off. He had to attend to things that are more important, such as to figure out why Potter had made the sudden move. 

He entered his domain and cast a few wards on the door and Silencing Charms around the room. Then he started to pace the length of his bedroom. _Potter could be doing a challenge his friends had given him._ Then he snorted. _No, I don't think so. That Badger would have surely said something about it to the Weasel. And Harry - Harry? Damn it! _Potter_ had stuck his tongue in my mouth, and I kissed him. And he kissed me back. Bloody Merlin, I kissed Harry Potter._

Draco stopped pacing and tried to calm his breathing. There was a peculiar sensation in his gut. _Oh no ... I can't be aroused!_ Draco's expression became frantic and he started to pace again._ This is mad! I do not want Potter. I do not want to see him ever again in my life. And I certainly do not want to kiss him again!_ For two hours, he agonized over the situation. When supper time came, he threw his hands up in defeat and decided to let time solve the problem.

* * *

A week had passed since the incident, but instead of feeling relieved, Harry had become more nervous. He was actually astonished that his rival had not screamed that he was a queer, and so he thought that Malfoy had chosen to forget about it. However, during Potions class earlier, Harry noticed that Malfoy was looking at him rather intently. 

"Harry, what did you do?" Hermione's soft question jerked him out of his musings and he looked guiltily at Professor Flitwick. Fortunately, his Charms professor was busy correcting Neville. Harry turned his focus back to his unfinished essay. 

"What do you mean?" Harry muttered. 

Hermione leaned closer. "Malfoy has been staring at you for the past fifteen minutes, and it is giving me the creeps," his friend whispered. 

He swore silently and turned his head slightly. He squirmed when Malfoy gazed steadily at him. "What's up with him?" he muttered edgily. 

"I thought you knew why he's behaving like that," Hermione said. 

"I don't, Hermione," Harry insisted. 

Harry heaved a huge sigh of relief when the lesson ended. Then for the rest of the day and until supper, he stayed close to his friends. 

"Harry, where do you want to go?" Ron asked him. 

"Let's go to the library and revise a little on what we learnt today," Hermione suggested cheerfully and she giggled when Ron protested violently. "Just joking. I think we can take a break from studying tonight. It's Friday anyway." 

"Hermione, are you all right?" Ginny inquired with a surprised expression. 

"I am. I'm just in one of those moods where I don't have the heart to open a single book," Hermione answered with a small shrug. Harry stared at her curiously when her face brightened suddenly. "I know! Ron, want to walk with me a little?" 

Harry looked away and smothered his laughter by placing one hand against his mouth. Their table erupted into loud chuckles as Ron spluttered at the abrupt request. 

"Go on, Ronniekins!" Ginny said loudly. 

"Yeah, go!" Seamus and Dean urged. 

"Oh, come on, Ronald." 

Harry could not help himself but laugh as loudly as the rest of his friends. 

"Merlin! Did you see his face?" Dean chortled. 

"He looked so bewildered!" Harry supplied, still laughing. 

"She finally lost her patience, didn't she?" Parvati observed. Then she looked archly at Ginny. "I mean seriously, that brother of yours." 

"Hey, don't look at me. It's not my fault he's shy." 

"Shy?" Harry choked, and they burst into another round of laughter. 

Minutes passed and Harry suddenly found himself alone. _Damn! Why in the hell did I not go with Neville?_ He casually looked across the hall and gulped. Malfoy was studying him. Harry drank the remains of his juice before standing up. An alarm went off in his mind when he saw that Malfoy had stood as well. _Don't panic,_ he told himself. _Walk normally - don't hurry or he'll laugh at you._

He felt uncomfortable as he walked up to the third floor. The sensation of being watched had not disappeared. Emerald eyes darted left and right for a place to hide. There was a balcony and he immediately headed for it. Harry held his breath and prayed that no one would come. When ten minutes passed without Malfoy appearing, he sighed and looked up at the sky. 

Harry relaxed gradually. He absently tested the strength of the parapet and rested his hands on it once he felt certain it would not give way under pressure. He did not know for how long he studied the stars twinkling in the sky, but suddenly, the prickling sensation returned. _Don't turn around. Don't turn around._

"Potter." 

_Damn it._ "What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked neutrally. His eyes widened when he felt a strong hand grab his collar and turned him around. 

"What do I want?" the Slytherin hissed angrily. "What do _I_ want? Why did you kiss me?" 

"Just forget about it, Malfoy. I didn't know what came over me that day, okay? Just forget it ever happened. I'm sorry that it happened. Just forget about it." Harry backed away and tried to slip past Malfoy but the other wizard would not let him. Harry was trapped against the wall. The only possible way of escape at that point of time was the balcony, but he doubted he could summon his broom quick enough.

* * *

Draco stared fiercely at the raven-haired Gryffindor and advanced toward Potter. "Forget about it?" He stood before the other wizard, and leaned forward. "I'm not someone who is willing to allow anyone cast a Memory Charm on me, Potter." He stopped when their faces were nearly touching. His heart pounded heavily in his chest and placed his hands on the wall, on each side of Potter's head. 

His eyes fluttered close the moment he brushed his lips against Potter's. Within three seconds, he was cradling Potter's head and pressing his body against the unresisting wizard. Potter's responsiveness made him a little dizzy and weak in the knees. He pulled away and licked his swollen lips as he watched the other wizard's expression. 

"I can't forget about it, Potter," he started breathlessly, "because I don't want to forget about it." Desire raged in his veins and he dug his fingers deep into Potter's shoulders. He groaned softly when he became aware of Potter's arousal pressed against his thigh. "Tell me - why did you kiss me?" 

Potter's eyes were wide and Draco was able to see the conflict that was taking place within them. 

"Tell me." 

"I-I just..." Potter faltered. 

"Harry," Draco whispered seductively in the Gryffindor's ear. "Tell me. Did you kiss me because you want me? Did you kiss me because you're attracted to me?" 

The emerald-eyed wizard looked at him guiltily before nodding. "I'm sorry." 

"What other reasons do you have?" Draco licked Harry's ear. 

"It's - I don't know," Harry said with frustration. "I don't know. It's just that..." 

Draco pulled back and stared deeply into Harry's eyes. "Do you want to be mine?" Harry just stared at him, stunned. "Because I want to be yours. That day when you kissed me ... that was not a mere kiss. That was my first kiss, Harry. A real kiss that made me felt as though my insides have been turned inside out. That kiss forced my heart to beat overtime and it's as though it was trying to run out of my ribcage. You made me feel incredible, Harry." 

A sense of déjà vu struck him when Harry reversed their positions and stole the dominant rug from under his feet. Not that Draco minded though. They broke off and breathed hard against each other's mouth when they heard a voice. 

"Oh no! Ron! I think I left one of my books in the library!" 

"I thought you just had two books." 

"No, no, no! I brought two books, but I borrowed one just now." 

"Hermione!" 

"Sorry, Ronald." 

"Oh, fine. Let's go back." There was a pause. "Uhmmm ... are you sure you did not leave it in the ... well, you know?" 

"I'm positive, Ron." 

"Okay, let's go then." 

Draco raised his eyebrow and Harry smiled faintly. "Do you think we can continue this in a place more appropriate?" Harry asked politely. 

He grinned, pleased that the near encounter had not spoilt the Gryffindor's mood. "As a matter of fact, yes. You need your cloak, however." Harry looked at him quizzically. "I booked the prefects' bathroom tonight." 

Harry blinked. "Did you plan on this happening?" 

Draco merely shrugged. "Then after that, you can follow me back to my room. If you want to," he added thoughtfully. 

"Well." Harry gave him an impish smile. "_Accio_ cloak!" 

"What in the-" Draco swore when something hit his back powerfully. "That hurt, Harry," he grumbled as he picked up the cloak and handed it to Harry. 

"Sorry - just excited I guess." 

"What an amazing thing," Draco said. "Harry Potter ... thrilled at the thought of bathing with Draco Malfoy, his supposedly arch-enemy." 

"Well, at least you did not take on your father's side ... Draco." Harry had said his name somewhat shyly that it prompted him to kiss Harry again. 

"I'm too clever to follow his footsteps," Draco replied offhandedly. "Harry, don't run away, or I'll be very cross," he said as he watched Harry disappear. 

"I won't," Harry breathed into his ear and Draco shivered. 

**THE END**


End file.
